


Beautiful Girls

by LovelyPlantPrincess



Series: Live a Little [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, EXTREME Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Gang Violence, Murder, Open Relationship(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPlantPrincess/pseuds/LovelyPlantPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colleen, Gemma and Luann discuss the bikers that they've been riding with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Okay, so I've been on this HUGE hiatus because my inspiration for the Sons of Anarchy went to the shitter. But then I started following a few roleplay blogs, and I got my artistic urges back. I won't be updating any stories (because of my Nero/Gemma writer's block) but I will be working on this mini-series called Live a Little.
> 
> Live a Little is basically the F*R*I*E*N*D*S AU that no one wanted - especially because it doesn't feature any popular characters except maybe Tig and Gemma. It's my three favorite SOA characters (plus occasional Mary & Piney) wrapped into one cute little series of one-shots. This is the first one - Beautiful Girls. I hope you enjoy :D

**Luann Delaney nee Ricotta**

Luann plops down unceremoniously on one of her new friend’s beds - not even bothering to avoid the feet of the twenty-year-old brunette sleeping there, much to the sleeping beauty's protest - watching the young eighteen-year-old apply the soft cherry chapstick to her plump lips.

She’d only joined their little group two weeks ago - after hooking up with Clay in the back of the nightclub where she sang - but Gemma Madock was a new force to be reckoned with. She was often at _someone’s_ throat about _something_ but Luann _had_ to say - she thoroughly enjoyed the other girls company. Gemma was about year younger than Luann and two years younger than their other friend, Colleen. Despite her age, she lacked the immaturity some of the other girls that had been picked up by the guys had displayed. _And_ she had some modesty - even though Luann, the _pornstar_ , couldn’t talk about modesty - considering she wore mostly black pants that were ripped at the knee and tight black spaghetti straps under plaid shirts.

Not to mention - she was fiery, funny as all get out, smart as hell and she had a rocking body that Clay Morrow seemed to enjoy keeping to himself at night.

“So… what are you and Mr. Morrow getting up to when you’re sneaking into his room at all hours of the night?” Luann asks teasingly, draping herself over Colleen’s - who’d just woken up - body. The dark-haired hippie that they’d picked up in Reno grins up at Gemma, who glances over her shoulder slyly.

“Ladies don’t kiss and tell,” she purrs, popping her lips and setting down her chapstick. Luann and Colleen both simultaneously quirk their eyebrows before leaning forward in bed - as if they don’t possibly believe she wouldn’t share all her juicy bedroom secrets. Laughing, Gemma crawls over to the bed and plops down with them, moving around so that she’s comfortably against the headboard. “So what do you want to know first?”

“Is he big?” Luann blurts. “Like… are you dealing with a vienna sausage or a bratwurst?”

Colleen - who up until she joined the triage of bikers a few weeks ago, was about as virgin as virgins came - giggles and presses her hand over her mouth.

“He’s fucking huge,” Gemma exclaims, leaning forward a bit. “and he’s so good at it too. I don’t think the boys back in Charming even know what a female orgasm is. But Clay?”

The brunette gives a low whistle and collapses back against the headboard - panting with her tongue out like a dog and fanning herself with her hand. Luann and Colleen both burst into laughter, and Gemma joins them soon after.

While in the middle of their little bout of laughter, the door to the hotel room the three girls are sharing swings open. Immediately - and by sheer reflex - Gemma and Luann move to protect Collen’s modesty - since the poor girl absolutely insisted on sleeping ass-naked. They’re only mildly relieved to find it’s just Piney - who seemed to not show any interest in getting with any of them - but the girl’s respective defensive modes are immediately switched into.

“Ladies, sorry to interrupt,” Piney coughs, immediately turning his head when he realizes that Colleen is nude. “Clay sent me to tell you that we’re riding out in about twenty minutes - we’re going back to the homebase.”

“Homebase?” Colleen asks tentatively.

“Yeah… Charming, California. It’s where the rest of our crew has managed to set up our Clubhouse. If you wanna come, you can ride with us there and find your place in town. If not, we’ll give you some cash so that you can take a bus to wherever you want and put the Sons of Anarchy in your past.”

“Do you do this often?” Luann asks with a small pout. The question had been on her mind for a long time. In the month that she’d been riding with them, she’d noticed how easily these men let strange and - in Gemma’s case - underage girls into their little circle, and she’d been around long enough to realize that certain girls with certain mindsets got kicked out. Girl’s that held out too long got kicked out. Girl’s that were too… pro-feminist got kicked out - it was a miracle that Colleen had made it this far, considering she was all about equality and these guys seemed all about the patriarchy.

Not that she was ungrateful of course. Luann had been working with some shitty, underground porn company in New Jersey run by an abusive producer-slash-director and all she’d had to show for it was a rundown apartment complex and an empty stomach. These guys - especially Otto, the sweet one that hadn’t asked her to do anything she didn’t want despite her job description - had basically saved her life. She owed them in a sense, and she wasn’t about to kick up dust and complain.

She just needed to know if there was some sort of agenda with these guys, or if they really thought she and Gemma and Colleen were something special.

Piney falters in his answer, and Luann looks to her new best friends as he does. Gemma is trying to appear cool and nonchalant, but there’s something in her eyes that says she’s worried Clay is going to toss her away. Luann had picked up on that - the girl had serious abandonment issues.

Colleen is all out stressing - unlike Gemma or Luann, none of these bikers had shown interest in her. Was she just going back to their ‘Clubhouse’ to live as a hangaround the rest of her life, or was she too considered special?

“If you’re asking if we pick up _girls_ often - the answer is yes, we do. We’re men, out on the road, trying to do recruiting work for our still building MC, we get lonely,” Colleen’s breath hitches behind Luann, and she scoots in closer so that Piney doesn’t see her break down with fear. “But you three are lucky - usually those girls are one night stands, hit and quit it’s. Or at least for those two - I got a wife with a nice set of wheels on 'er at home, I don’t need a side piece. Otto and Clay? They’re crazy about you two - the pornstar and the singer, I mean. I don’t know much of why they’re keeping you around, Hippie Girl.”

Gemma narrows her eyes at the older man, and mutters something about him being a dick, but he simply shrugs as if he’s unaffected.

“Clay things little miss punk rock is god’s gift to badass women,” Piney sighs, as if he can’t believe that his words are actual truth. “and Otto actually thinks he can turn a hoe into a housewife. So if I were you? I’d go with it. Besides, what have you got to lose? You already ran away from all your responsibilities. I say stick with ‘em, don’t ask too many questions and who knows? You might be an old lady one day.”

The girls are all speechless by the end of his little rant, so much so that he’s able to slip away without them asking anymore questions. Colleen scrambles out of bed after a few minutes of them looking between themselves and the chipped wooden door - tugging on a pair of ripped jean shorts and a loose tank top.

“You think he’s telling the truth?” Luann asks, coming to her senses while Colleen is slipping into her flip-flops. The hippie shrugs, grabbing her brush from the vanity where Gemma had been doing her make-up and raking it through her long, dark, tangled locks.

“I think so,” Gemma admits sheepishly - it’s the first time Luann has ever seen her look shy about anything. “I mean, I _know_ it sounds naive of me, but I really think that Clay at _least_ gives a shit. He may not care about anything except the pussy, but I think he’d at least shed a tear or two if something happened to me.”

“Same with Otto,” Colleen pipes up - looking away from the process of placing her cutesy flower crown over her head. The blonde looks up immediately - hurt and shock evident in her blue eyes. Immediately, the thought that Otto had been sharing his affections with one of her friends, _physically_ hurts her chest. “For you, Luann, damn. You haven’t really had well… you _know_ with him-”

“I gave him a blowjob while you, Piney, Clay and Gemma went out drinking the other night,” she points out.

“-but you haven’t had _sex_ ,” Gemma reminds impatiently, reaching for the black nail polish on the nightstand. “He hasn’t penetrated your vagina, has he?”

The unspoken, _‘Like Clay has with me’_ hangs in the air - loud despite having never been uttered. Luann is tempted to scoff and respond to the unsaid superiority with, _Oh, good for you. You gave it up faster than the pornstar did._

“Of course not,” she sighs instead, taking the bottle from her friend and splaying the other girl’s hand out onto her thigh. Gemma gives her a grateful look as she cracks open the bottle of polish and begins painting over the nails that had chipped since the last coat.

“And despite you not having sex with him - and him not really having any skills to miss if something were to happen to you - I really thinks Otto cares about you, Lu. So that explains you two - but why am I staying around? It doesn’t make sense,” Colleen pouts, finally turning to face them.

“Maybe they’re saving you for someone,” Gemma points out, switching hands so that Luann could fix her other one. “Maybe there’s a cute guy back at their Clubhouse who asked them to bring home a sexy piece of tail like you.”

“I will not be reduced to nothing but a _sexy piece of tail_ ,” the older girl huffs. Both Luann and Gemma frown at her, and she sighs. “but that could very well be true.”

“Right? So what do we do?” Luann asks. “If you guys aren’t sticking around, I’m not either. We still don’t know these guys very well - they could very well be taking us to their prisoner-slash-rape dungeon. And if I’m going to be someone’s sex slave, I am not doing it alone.”

“Agreed,” Colleen nods, leaning against the vanity. Both turn to look at Gemma, who’s begun inconspicuously playing with the list of bracelets covering her right wrist and looking intently at her nails. “Oh _c’mon_.”

“I really like Clay,” she whines. Luann drops her hand with a very pointed glare and Gemma huffs - pulling away. “So if you guys bail, I just can’t promise that I will do the same. It’s naive, but I feel something with him.”

“Okay, we stay for now,” Colleen says slowly. “but if things go awry, we bail. And Gemma, I cannot in good conscience leave you there if something is up with these guys. You’re coming with us.”

The brunette seems to actually consider telling the older girl to fuck off, before Luann leans over and clips her ear.

“Ow! Okay. We bail - I’ll go with you. But can we give them a chance?”

“Taking a chance never hurt anybody,” Luann grins.


End file.
